


The Dragon, The Priestess, The Servant

by SardonicusRust



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Aphrodite Says Polyamorous Oviposition Heat Fucking Is Valid, Aphrodite Ships It, BLESSED, Blow Jobs, Dragon Fucking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, PWP, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Magic, Size Difference (but not focused on much), Smut, Stuffing, Threesome, coming dry, i mean hell yeah, if hamid is a bit dragony does this make me a scaley, light domming, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicusRust/pseuds/SardonicusRust
Summary: Hamid goes into heat and Azu has an idea.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu/Oscar Wilde, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde, Oscar Wilde/Azu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	The Dragon, The Priestess, The Servant

**Author's Note:**

> i've read all the ovi in the fandom and it's all so good but there could be more of it, so- my contribution came to be

“I always knew my life would lead to this. My contribution to the team coming in the form of pure debased sexual favors,” Wilde said in a lofty, dry tone, but he beamed to show he wasn’t actually upset.

“I would, but this… I’m going to need all my magic and prayer just for this one modification, I can’t do two,” Azu said apologetically. It was difficult for Wilde to focus on her, as Hamid was sucking on a few of his fingers, gripping his wrist with one hand while the other was shoved down the front of his own trousers.

“Understandable. ...You have a spell for this?” he asked, impressed. And then he heard the rest of her sentence. “You have a spell for  _ that _ ?”

“Not for this specifically, but I just… prayed. Really hard,” she said, blushing and looking rather proud of herself. Wilde’s brows went up. That was impressive. Aphrodite must truly favor her. “For the… the egg thing. The… equipment modification, that one we do have a pretty specific spell for. It’s more common than you’d think.”

“I think you’re underestimating my thinking,” Wilde laughed, tilting Hamid’s head up and pulling his fingers out, opening his mouth wide with his thumb and pressing on his tongue. The breath that huffed over his spit-slick skin was nearly scorching hot.

Hamid opened his eyes and blinked needfully up at him, moaning and thrusting into his own hand. His eyes were full of sparks and smoldering flames. Wilde couldn’t help but shiver a little.

“Shall we, then?”

“Oh, you’re coming? Or… will be coming?" Azu didn't blink at his pun.

“If you want the blessing of the goddess of love, then yes. Is that okay?"

Wilde didn't even have to think about it. "Of course." Those bulging muscles under dark, taunt skin, still sweat shined from their earlier efforts, plus a dragon in his first heat,  _ plus _ a whole lot of love magic? He wondered if he'd peaked, if this would ruin every other fuck for the rest of his life. Only one way to find out. He offered his free hand to Azu, and she placed her own in it. He pulled it to his mouth to kiss the back of it, delighting in the weight and size of her hand, and led them to his bedroom.

Hamid climbed up on the bed immediately, getting on his knees and falling forward, ass up in the air. Wilde stifled a laugh- not at him, but at the entire situation he'd found himself in, a joyful sound of exultation at everything he was about to experience, but Hamid was likely sensitive in his desperate state, so he didn't want his laugh to upset him. He was doing this all for Hamid's wellbeing, after all, shame to ruin it with a careless word or gesture.

He wanted to laugh because he was utterly and transcendently  _ happy _ .

And he was still fully dressed. Sex was bliss, but companionship was to be treasured.

All for Hamid. Right? Right. He was already half hard in his pants, but his own pleasure would come second to Hamid.  _ Focus, Oscar. _ Despite his reputation, he'd always been one to prioritize work over his needs. Push through what his body wanted, concentrate, get it done, do it faster, smarter, better. Be the best. Sleep or sustenance or satisfaction could wait.

He was very,  _ very _ good at his job. And his job right now was the same it always was.

Serve.

Serve sentientkind, serve a dragon, serve a friend. The concentration on being his most competent self and being servient to this only made his blood flow hotter and thicker to his groin, but he was completely in control of himself.

Azu was speaking as Wilde took a moment to center himself in his current situation.

"I think he's ready. We've been… well, we tried pretty… extensively. Before we came here, we thought we could just get through it, and maybe it would last a day or something, until we realized he was coming dry. Over and over and over again, no matter what we did. I prayed for enlightenment, and was given epiphany. This is… that he… well, he needs to be fuller than I can muster, and I remembered that you served the dragons."

"And that I'm a hedonistic sex fiend."

"No! Well. It… that's… okay, that was brought up."

"Ah. Silly me.” He flashed her his teeth. “I’m a hedonistic sex fiend who has a cock.”

“I could really use that hedonistic sex fiend talent right now," Hamid said faintly, muffled with his face in the sheets as he grabbed a pillow to hump into. “Maybe save the witty banter for when I can appreciate it?” His voice was high and demanding and a little outraged.

"As I said. We've been trying for a bit now," Azu said, voice apologetic.

"A dragon heat usually lasts around seventy-two hours, for the estrus. Be glad you're not presenting musth, that can last a week, no matter how much sex you have or how many times you climax. Being estrus, you could just weather it. Wait it out. After seventy-two hours, you go back to yourself." He was speaking the truth, and offering them an out- he would not participate if this wasn't wholly willing, and if they were only doing this because they had no options left. But it was a bit of a tease as well, and Hamid paused drilling his cock into Wilde's pillow to turn his head and glare at him.

"I don't  _ want _ to be like this for seventy-two hours, I want- I  _ need _ \- to come. I might actually die. I feel like I could die. Like I might explode or just burn up any minute," Hamid said irritably.

"You really need me for this? You're a paladin of Aphrodite, isn't this your forte?"

"We're a team. You are my friend. We are supposed to rely on each other. I could push through and I could do this on my own, but then what is the point of having a team, having friends?" she said simply. The corner of her mouth quirked up with mischief as she continued. "And I thought you would enjoy lying with a dragon in heat and a paladin of Aphrodite, but if you don't want to-"

Wilde never begged.

Or, rather. To be fully honest. Wilde  _ almost _ never begged. It took a very unique situation to corner him into any kind of plea or bend to behave.

This was a unique situation.

"That won't be necessary, I'm happy to help," he said quickly, as close as he would get to saying  _ oh please gods I want it _ , and Azu smiled.

"And I think Aprhodite might be denying my wish for both a cock  _ and _ for it to work as an ovipositor in an attempt to help us bond more. Or something. She likes all sorts of love, and I think this is something she’s wanting. So- shall we? I think leaving him like this for much longer would be dangerous to his mental health, at least," Azu said factually.

"Just making sure you want this. Any hard limits?"

"Our safe word is Cambell. I don't like being tied down or restrained, Hamid doesn't mind, and I don't think either of us are up for anything especially messy or dangerous. We both like communication, if it's dirty talk or what. He doesn't like being infantilized, no calling him baby or tiny or anything. Small and petite are fine, but specifically- ‘baby’, ‘tiny’, ‘little’, and ‘boy’ are bad. And I don’t like being choked. He doesn’t mind- he likes a heavy hand, honestly."

"Noted. I don't like having my mouth or face covered, or having my head pushed around. Hair pulling is lovely, but pushing on my head is not enjoyable," he listed breezily. "I'll use the same safe word, if that works for you."

"Got it."

"Got it," Hamid said as well, and then made an impatient noise. "Could we please…?"

"You haven't even taken your trousers off. All of it, off. Now," Wilde commanded, and Hamid thrashed out of his clothes. Wilde leisurely removed his cravat, opened the buttons of his vest and shirt, adjusted his sleeves that had already been rolled up.

"When do you want me to get you ready to fill him?," Azu asked, sitting on the bed up near the headboard, out of the way, pulling her shirt off. Wilde took a moment to appreciate her. She hadn't bothered to put a bra on when they'd hurried over, abandoning their attempts and going to recruit Wilde's help, and he had been trying not to stare at the hard pebbles of her nipples through her shirt the entire time they'd talked. Now that they were properly doing this- doing each other- he let himself look. Her breasts were wide and taut, two big handfuls. He got up on the bed on his knees behind Hamid, just pressing his length against the still slick seam of his ass, and leaned over him to help himself to Azu's breasts. They were firm with pectoral muscle, and he was able to spread his whole hand span over them, kneading them and pressing them together. He didn't resist the desire to learn forward and nuzzle his face into the cleft formed between them, breathing in her smell, feeling her shiver at the intimacy.

Before he fucked them, he decided, he would make them comfortable. This was important to the team. There could be no awkwardness or distance between them all after this. It was essential to their work, that they still be able to trust and talk. So he would work up a level of comfort and affection before, to show them that this wouldn't be something they would want to try and forget or move past.

And if he relished the atmosphere of love and trust, that was just a side perk. Aphrodite would probably approve.

"You're beautiful," Azu breathed, and he turned his head to smile up at her, and then got to enjoy her expression as he slowly laved a flat tongue over one of her nipples. She drew a stuttering breath and arched her back a bit, and he obediently let her push her nipple into his mouth so he could flick and suck at it. He repeated the motion with his hand on her other breast, pausing to soak his fingers in Hamid's drooling mouth before teasing the hard bud.

"Would you keep touching your breasts for me? I want to set his head spinning a bit before we get to the main event. What do you need to get me prepared?"

"Just a prayer. Though… it would take better if it came with a sacrifice," she said shakily, as he licked up her sternum, indulging in burying his whole face in her chest, feeling Hamid adjust himself so Oscar's cock dragged between his legs, hot under his taint and nudging his balls.

"A sacrifice?" That sounded serious, but Hamid snorted.

"A sacrifice to Aphrodite," he said. "Le petite mort."

Oscar smiled. "Oh. Would you like help?"

"I'm rather raw right now," she said honestly. "I'm not in heat like he is, so I've climaxed a few times. We tried very hard earlier. I wouldn't mind a show, though. How about this- you tease Hamid, have some fun, I watch, bring myself off- the sacrifice- then do the prayer. And then you breed him?" Her blunt layout of the plan was spoken without an ounce of shame or embarrassment. Wilde half wished he'd fornicated with her more often. Maybe after this he would see if she would order him around in that un-self-conscious, certain voice again sometime. A mental image of her setting a heavy leather collar around his neck made him almost sway with the accompanying wave of desire.

"Perfect," Wilde said easily, breathing in one last lungful of her perfume- mouthwatering, sweat brine and sex, like fruit going to wine, all tangy and rich. He reluctantly drew away, though she caught his cheek as he moved, directing him up for a sweet kiss. She sighed and licked into his mouth, slow and luxuriously tasting him, palming her own breast with her other hand.

He turned his attention to Hamid, quickly rolling him over and pinning his wrists. The dragon- still small, but larger than he had been before (his magic had begun to allow him to dictate his size and form with more precision, and being just a foot or so taller helped with the logistics of sex, sheerly for convenience,) gasped at the sudden manhandling and spread his legs instinctively, letting Wilde kneel between his knees.

He gave himself a second to assess the situation- how Azu behaved, how Hamid behaved, ran the calculations, followed the strings, and found how he would best fit. This was truly his element- social engineering, lovemaking, pleasure and service, the give and take of power.

When he spoke to Hamid, it was businesslike with an ounce of sensuality, low and unwavering.

"So. You're in heat, then?"

"Y-yes, I think so," Hamid murmured, turning to brush his nose over Wilde's thumb, where his hands were pressing his arms into the bed. Even with his eyes closed, the dim firelight was barely visible as a glow along the seam of his lashes. On closer inspection, Wilde could see feathery edges of scales across his jawline, a few pointed teeth between parted lips, a subtle metallic sheen beneath his skin that sat high on his cheekbones like a fever.

He felt himself start to fall into a lustful reverence, instinctive, habitual, and barely managed to shake it off. This wasn’t his first time engaging in pleasure and service with a dragon, but that was not the same as this, and he couldn’t fall into that role.

"You  _ think _ so? You don't know? Are you always this desperate? Tell me what you feel," Wilde murmured, peripherally aware of one of Azu's hands sliding down her stomach and dipping into her pants.

"I-I-I… my eyes are glowing." That earned him a nip to the collarbone.

"Is that all? Doesn't sound like heat to me. Then you don't need what I can give you. If you're not in rut, you don't need to be catching anything, do you?" Wilde sneered, letting his words and lips brush the underside of his jaw.

"O-o-o _ hplease, _ " he sighed, squirming, knees tightening around Wilde, trying to squeeze together, seeking some relief or friction. "I need- I  _ need _ -"

"Tell me. Convince me you need it," he said directly into his ear, intentionally brushing the soft skin there with his words, speaking in a low baritone and smiling at the resounding shiver he felt run down Hamid's body.

"'m empty, Oscar, I'm hot, I'm burning up, and I need something for it, I just need something inside- something touching all my insides, pressing, all at once- I think- I-I-I think I need a hatch, please, give me them, stuff me up, fuck me and fill me, ple- _ ease-! _ " The last bit was even more of a wail, as Wilde sank his teeth in his earlobe and laved his tongue over it.

"Hmm. Not sure I'm convinced. I might be able to get you off just with my mouth, do you want to try that?"

"It won't- I can't-"

"You've never fucked  _ my _ mouth before, how can you be sure?" Wilde asked sweetly, leaning down to nuzzle at the seam of his hip, keeping eye contact.

"Yes,  _ anything!" _ Wilde was faintly impressed. He'd barely touched him and he was already in such a state. It almost felt unfair, like he hadn't quite  _ earned _ his desperate pleas and little broken noises. He would certainly have to see about getting him to this point sometime when he wasn't clearly in heat.

He slid down his body, getting to business but not neglecting all that oaky skin, silky with sweat and warmth. And then he was looking down the length of Hamid's cock. His mouth watered, so he rode with that, licking his lips and then running them up Hamid's shaft, just brushing along, from root to head. He flicked out his tongue to curl under the swell of his head, tasting the underside but not quite licking the tip.

"You tease," Azu spoke, breathy and amused, as Wilde dragged his mouth back down the side of his cock.

"Stay with us, yes?" he murmured, letting his breath rush over the parts of his shaft he'd moistened, speaking over Hamid's small gasps. He moaned faintly as Oscar let himself drool over the base and shaft, using his hand to circle around what his lips couldn't, still sideways to his prick and neglecting the head.

"I won't come until you're ready. Got to- got to do the prayer and dedicate it to my goddess for her to make you able to fill him," she said, and when he looked up at her with just his eyes, still nuzzling and drooling on Hamid's cock, he could see she was smiling and chewing on her lip, but didn't look like she was too far gone yet. Enjoying herself, enjoying the show, not close to climax. Yet.

"Wilde,  _ please _ ," Hamid whined.

"Please. Call me Oscar," he said back, before finally dragging the flat of his tongue up the entire length of Hamid's prick, over the head, and then sinking down to take him fully into his mouth.

Hamid yelled, legs over Wilde's shoulders bending and heels digging into his back. His prick was average for a halfling his size, so Wilde was able to take him entirely in without a struggle.

He liked the feel of a cock in his throat. Might as well, since the rumors all swore he did. Shan't disappoint. He felt oddly wanting and needy himself, with how the bulb of Hamid's tip only sat on the back of his tongue. He pressed his nose into Hamid's trim pubis, making sure he'd taken him down as far as he could, and swallowed around him.

Hamid shouted again as Wilde's tongue flexed under his cock with the motion of swallowing, and thrust his hips up. Wilde let him, releasing one of his wrists and guiding his hand up to his hair, where fingers knotted and tugged obediently.

He had to take a few careful breaths, but his cock still didn't get back as far as he was used to, and he found himself feeling little rippling tingles under his skin as his own needs made themselves clear.  _ More _ , he thought hungrily, wishing his throat was fuller, or his ass was full, or his prick was in something wet and tight. He realized he was grinding his cock into the bed slowly, little undulations of his hips. He glanced over at where Azu was tossing her pants off the bed so she could get her hand fully under herself. One of her big fingers disappeared up into her cunt, and he salivated more and mentally noted his wish to suck Hamid off and have Azu put a few fingers in his mouth at the same time, to get his tongue pressed down, his throat filled.

Shame Hamid wouldn't be able to come like this. He was hungry for it, letting Hamid fuck his mouth as hard as he wanted, keeping his mouth a tight wet hole for him to use, to chase his pleasure with. He wanted Hamid to come with the bodily desperation that he felt for his own orgasm, in the few seconds before he was about to come. He swallowed thickly again, feeling Hamid thrust deep and hard to feel the pulse of his mouth and throat.

Gods, he was horny tonight- perhaps there was a pheromone or something around Hamid when he was like this. He'd never fucked a dragon in estrus before, he'd never filled, only caught, and had never had any reason to resist his own lust before, in the times he'd been with a dragon in heat. Maybe it was always like this, and he'd been too quick a fuck to notice. Or maybe he just hadn't gotten any in too long. Or maybe it was something special about being around estrus rather than musth. It certainly had something to do with how beautifully Hamid was blushing bronze, the lilt of the pleading nothings he was saying between whimpers, the warm and dusty feather-down scent of his skin. Azu was still thumbing one of her own nipples and artfully working herself with her other hand, that sight alone would normally be enough for him to succumb to his needs.

Regardless, he needed to quit grinding on the bed or they both would be quite cross with him.

"Oscar-r-r, I don't think- I can't come," Hamid panted, lying back from where he'd been half-madly thrusting into Wilde's mouth with feverish abandonment.

Oscar hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue gently, but drew back. He probed the hole at his tip gently before pulling off completely, replacing his mouth with a loose fist so he didn't have to suffer the cold air and complete loss of touch. His prick was still hard enough to hammer nails, and Wilde couldn't resist giving it a few slow strokes, twisting his hand and sliding his skin over the solid core of him, drawing out a long groan from the halfling.

Hamid was a mess. He was soaked with sweat, flushed and gasping, eyes wet and glazed, face hectic with dark blush and shimmering dragon skin.

Wilde turned to Azu, who's gaze had been locked on Hamid. "We need to do this now, I think."

"Mmm. I… sorry, I'm… it's taking a bit. I keep plateauing." She made an impatient noise and ground the heel of her palm against her lips, hard. "I've already come four times today, but I know I can do another. I want to come," she said, frustrated.

Wilde glanced down at Hamid, who was rubbing his hands up and down his face, taking careful and controlled breaths, trying to pull himself together, then back up at Azu.

Her hips bucked a few times again, and she let out an angry sigh. “Alright. Here’s what we do. You’re going to finger him open- start slow, gentle, and I’m going to finger myself as you do. If I tell you to slow down, you do, or to speed up- you do. Hamid, you’re going to count the fingers and not come until I tell you.” Hamid opened his mouth, but she cut him off. “You  _ have _ come and you can, coming dry still counts. Look at me.”

She leaned down and- it wasn’t a kiss, it was more intimate than that. A press of her forehead to his, upside-down like royals on a playing card. A drag of her lips over his cheekbone to his ear to mouth gently at it. He sighed, relaxing instantly, his eyes falling closed.

“We can do this.”

She then took Wilde’s hand in hers, both of them a little tacky from the way their bodies had been dripping with need, and gave it a firm squeeze. She repeated herself to him.

“We can do this.”

He nodded and brought her hand to his mouth again, but instead of the formal kiss to the back, he dragged his nose over her knuckles, inhaling the rich scent of her.

She nodded back at him, and he surprised her by turning quickly, moving them around on the bed. In a few movements, he was back to her parted legs, between her bent knees, but giving her room to work herself. Hamid was in front of him, his legs spread as well, and Wilde couldn’t help but indulge in leaning his head back against Azu’s shoulder for a quick nuzzle- she leaned down to kiss him hard on the mouth for a moment- treasuring in being sat between both their legs, locked in a circle of demanding pleasure and lovemaking. At the center of the cacophony he would make, in the middle of their scents and sounds. The heart of bliss.

He would make sure they cherished this night.

Now, with Azu easily able to see what he was doing to Hamid over his shoulder, he first just reached out and cupped his balls with his hand, rolling them in his palm gently. He dragged his hand up and just pressed against his taint, his hole, giving him pressure and warmth.

He couldn’t see Azu mirroring him behind him, but he could feel her approval and almost sense her movements.

He rubbed his thumb against Hamid’s hole, making him sigh and make a slow roll of his hips against him. Not begging for him. Yet. Not desperate and trying for more. Yet.

Wilde kept it there for a bit, just rubbing gently, warming the tight muscle, letting Hamid relax and get comfortable.

Finally, when Hamid started to move his hips with more intent, Wilde pressed the tip of a finger against his hole, slowly sliding in.

Just a bit. Before pulling back out.

Hamid made a clearly impatient noise, but Wilde shushed him, kissed the bend of his knee, and went back to massaging his hole.

“Wilde.” Azu, over his shoulder, low and in a breath.

“Mmm?”

She snorted and gave his hip a squeeze. “More.”

“Mmm. Yes, Azu.”

He was right on that one- she gave a shiver he could  _ feel _ , and he turned just enough to see her lick her lips.

“Give him more,” she said more firmly, and he ducked his head, obediently slipping his finger, hot from all blood and friction of his petting, into Hamid’s silky insides. This time, Hamid took it silently, mouth parting slightly, but more for want than for rapture. A single finger was hardly anything yet, but Wilde kept it at that, slowly fucking it into him, then dragging it out, bending to pull at his rim a little on the way. In again, so slowly. Back out.

He could hear Azu breathing in time with his slow thrusts, feel it, the heat of her breath on his neck. And again, he kept it there, pushing the limits until she was forced to command him.

“Wilde. More.  _ Now _ .”

“Yes Azu,” he whispered, rewarded with a soft sound. A second finger pressed to his first and sheathed themselves deep into Hamid. He arched with the slow press this time, keening. Wilde felt a touch of worry about the heat of him-  _ gods _ , he was scorching hot inside, and out- hot enough that the whole room felt heated, a drop of sweat sliding down Wilde’s chest and right to his own aching, ignored cock, making him shiver and press a bit deeper into Hamid without meaning to, making Hamid shiver and gasp, and Wilde couldn’t resist rutting his cock against the crease of his hip, just once-  _ fuck _ , okay, just twice-

“Wilde. Not for you.” Azu’s voice was demanding and uncompromising, filling his ears and chasing the  _ needneedfuckneed _ from his head and filling it up with her command instead. He drew a slow, controlled breath. There  _ had _ to be some heat pheromone in the air, or maybe in one of Hamid’s fluids- sweat or pre- that Wilde had unhesitatingly licked up earlier. He usually wasn’t so quick to succumb to his own need.

He drew his hips away from Hamids, and went back to slowly fingering him, parting his fingers slightly to stretch him, feeling the soft insides of him give and the taut ring of his ass flex but eventually relax as well.

“May I add another?” he asked Azu, voice almost dry as he watched his fingers sink into Hamid, hearing Azu do the same behind him. The heart of bliss? More like the cage of need. He was surrounded by gasps and huffs and the occasional whimper of pleasure even as he held himself back.

He reminded himself he was good at this. Pleasure and service.  _ You will serve. _ The brand on his shoulder burned with the mental assertion.  _ Serve, Oscar. _

As if sensing his fraying thought, Azu suddenly kissed the mark, her tusks inverted to the remembered sensation of demanded service, familiar yet strange, her lips wet and giving as opposed to the dry demanding fangs of his memory.

“Yes. Thank you, Wilde,” she breathed, and felt her scoot a little closer so she could lean on his shoulders. Her hard nipples dragged in small motions against his back as she fucked herself, watching him fuck Hamid, the slow rhythm falling away as Hamid fell more open with three fingers buried in him, less of a careful and sensual stretch and more of a pounding.

One of Hamid’s hands was gripping the sheets over his head, the other digging sharp claws into Wilde’s knee near his hip, back arched, mouth gaping, eyes long since fallen shut. He was making little  _ uh, uh, uh _ sounds as Wilde pounded him, beginning to half-wildly imagine his own cock splitting him open, his own breath becoming ragged as he fought his own need to focus on Hamid. Azu was keening a bit, face buried in his hair, elbow and forearm bumping him as she humped her hand. He reached back, hesitated-

“Can I…?”

“Yes, Wilde, more,” she groaned, heaving her hips forward until his fingers rubbed over her throbbing, hard clit.

She sobbed, rubbing on him, rubbing herself, and Hamid was all high pitched and broken as Wilde thrust deep into him and rubbed, mercilessly tapping and rubbing the nerves found there, fingertips pounding it hungrily.

“I’m- oh,  _ oh, oh, fuck, I’m- _ ” Azu was stammering as she lost rhythm, Wilde tapping a staccato on her clit as well.

“Don’t forget to pray,” he reminded her helpfully as she began to fall apart, head falling back and eyes closed in pleasure- and hopefully supplication- as she rode her and Wilde’s combined fingers. His other hand was gripped hard as Hamid came as well, dry, but still looking quite rapturous as he arched and thrashed. Wilde felt himself wind a little tighter, surrounded as he was with pleasure and still hard and aching for his own.

Azu began to come down behind him, even as Hamid keened, squeezing Wilde’s fingers and opening his eyes to show desperate tears. He was still hard, still soaking, still scorching hot.

“You’d better hold onto something,” Azu murmured, lips thick and lazy from her afterglow, even as she began to glow- a  _ literal afterglow _ , Wilde wondered why he hadn’t professed his life to Aphrodite, honestly, he didn’t seen  _ any _ downsides to this- as the goddess magic began to fill her, the sacrifice accepted and the power returned.

Wilde grinned and carefully, slowly, pulled his fingers from Hamid- giving him a few fingers of his other hand to suck, as that seemed to help him focus and center him- and wondered, “And why is that?”

“This is going to be a  _ lot _ . You’re sure? Just to be clear- you’re going to be full of eggs, that you’re then going to put into Hamid.”

“I’m sure. I never dreamed myself in a position to receive such a gift.” He was honest and earnest.

“It’s going to be a lot,” she repeated.

“I can take a lot.”

“Well. Not quite…. That. It’s not about what you can take.” Between blinks, her eyes were glowing pink too, and the gaze she leveled at him was power, the voice two-tiered and not only her own. “ **It’s going to take you. Ready?** ”

“Please. Goddess. Thank you,” he said simply.

And then-

He wasn’t sure if the room whited out, or if his vision did. And when it cleared, he was barely even aware of it.

He needed.

He  _ needed _ .

In his entire life, flouncing from one bed to the next, using and giving his lust and the lust of others like flowers in a garden, like sweet treats to the mouths of lovers, like proverbs to students-

He had never felt this.

It swept over him like a literal tide, a wash of fire and sensation that crashed over his head, stealing his breath, lapping and dragging at his knees, his toes. He was tingling all over, like he’d just had a mind-blowing orgasm, except inverted- he needed.

He was so full.

He looked down at himself, and his cock felt huge and heavy between his legs, scorching and throbbing like a broken  _ limb _ , and he reached for himself in a frantic daze, fucking the channel of his fist and groaning as he felt the fire inside him shift and stir.

A hand was on his, on his wrist, and he whimpered as it was drawn away. “No, Wilde. Hamid needs you.” His attention was directed to Hamid- in front of him, turned over, knees wide and ass presented to Wilde in an unmistakable ask, even to his fevered state. He could barely think. His mind was full of fire. His whole body was full of fire, culminating in a heavy, sloshing molten tide that rolled deep in his pelvis, in the center of him. He needed it out, he needed to let it out, he needed to give it-

Hamid.

Azu was holding Wilde by the hip and guiding him forward, a faint laugh in her voice. “Told you it would be a lot.” More gently. “Let me help you.”

He put a shaky hand on Hamid’s hip and the other on his low back, forcing his elbows to bend, deeper into his position. Wilde whimpered again as Azu gently took his cock in her hand, murmuring, “Perhaps next time I’ll ask you to fuck me while Hamid fucks you, or something- goddess, Wilde, you’re  _ gorgeous  _ like this.”

She helped line him up, and he was shaking, he was trembling all over with the need, and rutted hard too early, slipping out from Hamid’s rim and skating along his ass. He whined, beginning to hump there, too horny, too gone, too full to wait, until Azu’s big, welcoming hands took him again and set him where he needed to be.

He  _ needed _ .

She even pressed her hips against his ass, and that almost helped clear his head a little, that he needed so much help, and he needed so hard, and he could barely do anything himself, such was the power of the lava in his belly. He couldn’t imagine facing this alone, reduced to humping the sheets and sobbing as his wasted hatch spilled on lifeless satin and stuffing, feeling the unsatiated fire fill him up with a new one to try again- because that’s what this would be, he was in it and it was in him and he knew, he  _ knew _ , he knew and he needed-

And his friends, Hamid and Azu, gave him what he needed, and would take what he gave.

Sinking into Hamid was like dying, a little. Everything whited out again for a moment, the weight of everything falling away. The world out there, life and all the things it demanded and added to the yolk of responsibility, heavy over his shoulders? Gone. All that existed was this.

Heat, tight and wet. Silky soft, slick, stretching around him but opening before him as he worked his scorching length into Hamid’s scorching hole, both of them silent but gasping as they joined.

Azu leaned over him, draped around him, chin on his shoulder, looking down to see where he was stuffed into Hamid. They were all three dripping sweat and dragging at the air, even Azu, and she gave him the most sensual kiss his cheek had ever been given.

“Are you okay? Remember your safeword?” she asked.

“I remember,” he managed to gasp.

“And?”

“I’m good.”

“Hamid?”

“The author, but no. I’m good.”

“Good,” Azu declared, sitting back to give them space, herself satiated and spent from climax and spells. “Now. Breed him.”

Wilde bred him.

He fucked into him hard, long slamming strokes that made Hamid grip the sheets and snarl, knees scrabbling for purchase, fingers gone claws. His back arched hard, and he was so open for Wilde, so tight and hot, the most perfect thing he’d put his cock in.

His cock?

His ovipositor.

The thought made him lean low over Hamid, hips bucking furiously, his whole body working to force himself-  _ his ovipositor _ \- deep into the silken heat where his eggs would be warm and safe, burying himself again and again into him, slamming hard, driving himself home. He needed his eggs in him, deep, deeper, as deep as he could, stuffed away, secure.

He humped hard and deep, pulling less out, staying deep in and grinding hard, and the magma inside him  _ shifted _ .

Oh gods. His first egg was coming.

He was coming.

He was…. coming?

It was like a small orgasm and he groaned, no longer fucking but just gyrating hard and deep in Hamid as he felt his first egg begin to move down his shaft, swelling and shifting him. It paused- Hamid’s rim tight and holding it there. Hamid was keening,  _ keening _ , a broken animal sound, punctuated with words, begging- “Please, please, Oscaaaar  _ please _ , I need it-”

Hamid pushed his hips back, hard, and Oscar bellowed as his egg slipped past Hamid’s rim and into him.

It was like being both fucked and fucking. The egg pressed against him from the inside as Hamid pressed against him from the outside. He was shaking again, shivering violently and bent helplessly over Hamid as the egg continued down his ovipositor.

There was another cry as it pressed out of his tip, his hole opening with another agonizing wave of needpleasure like lightning through his nerves, and it was out of him, and in Hamid.

There was still magma in his belly, and another bit had begun to slip through him. Another egg.

“ _ Ye-es! _ ” Hamid whimpered, and Wilde was frozen and shaking, unable to even breathe as it pushed into Hamid, riding through him, pushing out of him.

Another egg.

Another.

Another.

He had lost count, not that he knew such things as numbers. He was held hard by Hamid’s hole, by the relentless fire in him, and the lightning when the two pushed against each other. Again and again, he shook and dug his fingers into Hamid’s hips, little desperate motions against each other as they worked together to breed Hamid. It was like coming, but so slowly, each shock of pleasure a slow wave, barely enough space between surges to surface and suck in air before the next took him under again.

He never wanted to leave this.

Azu had asked him something. He wasn’t sure what. Had to check in with her. Or something.

“It’s good, it’s so- it’s good, it feels so good, gods,  _ gods _ ,” he managed to whisper, mouth stretching open in a silent scream as the latest egg slipped free of his opening and another was already pushing past Hamid’s rim.

Eventually, after an undefined number of eggs, he began to feel the magma burn low. Not quite empty. Something…. Else. Not much eggs left.

The something else finally surged up and followed the last egg, and he gasped wildly as it took him, and he began to move hard for the first time since the first egg, having been just grinding and rutting against Hamid enough to get the eggs in, unable to draw back out from the scorching depths where he needed-  _ needed _ \- to put his clutch.

Suddenly, he was fucking Hamid again, and Hamid was crying out in rapture as he was, pulling out and slamming in, using his whole body to fuck him harder than ever, with drive and certainty, a goal.

And then finally he was  _ coming _ , a real one, like he usually did when he came, only of course stronger and more savage than most, because he was breeding a dragon and dragons bred at levels beyond human experience- he was shouting, bellowing like he never did in bed as he shot deep into Hamid, barely aware that Hamid had sunk his teeth deep into the pillow in front of him and was snarling like a beast as he came as well, his own cock shooting ropes and ropes of cum onto the ruined nest-  _ bed,  _ the ruined bed, untouched but coming hard all the same.

And then, like a great hand had been gripping him the whole time, it finally released him, and Wilde fell as though it had been a physical thing, toppling helplessly to the side.

He was only out for a few moments, and blinked to awareness with Hamid pulling tenderly off of him. He was unsurprised to see that what leaked out of Hamid didn’t quite look like come- thicker, shimmering with metallics.

“-to keep it all in there, like…. to fill the gaps, and to keep you stuffed,” Azu was saying. Perhaps Hamid had asked. Or Wilde had- he could barely feel his face, much less his lips.

Hamid shivered, but it was with a lazy, contented smile. He was resting a hand on his belly and rocking slightly, finally not the rocking, rutting of the throes of estrus, but a sleepy, gentle motion, like he was drunk.

Wilde felt drunk. Loose-limbed and giddy with the afterglow of his life. He managed to make a contented humming sound, and Azu turned to beam at him.

“You guys did great.  _ I _ even felt that. The whole room was lit up. The magic of a bred dragon, the magic of Aphrodite- I think we’re all going to be feeling pretty great for the next few days. That was really incredible,” she was gushing, and she was glowing, not clearly, but when Wilde blinked, he could see her outline in pink through his eyelids. And there were almost shimmers of gold- no, brass- beneath her skin. Hamid too. Wilde struggled to sit up and look at his own hands, to discover the same effect.

“Huh. I do so love sex magic.”

“And us! Don’t go all aloof and distant on us,” Hamid said quickly, reaching out to take the hands he’d held up to study. Azu took them as well, and his hands were a knot of small fingers, big fingers, all warm and welcoming. He craved touch like he so rarely did after sex, desperate to stay warm and share breath again, but more relaxed, slow, luxurious breath and touch.

“Will you stay, Wilde? I don’t think any of us are in a state to walk anywhere, honestly, and it wouldn’t feel right without you here. We love you. Even if you can’t quite say you love us. I love you,” Azu said confidently.

“I love you,” Hamid said as well, nuzzling their tangled fingers.

Wilde sighed, closed his eyes, and- as if dragon estrus, Aphrodite sex magic, and egg laying weren’t enough firsts for the night- “I love you.”

He was glad he stayed the night. For Hamid’s cooking, he told them, over a plate of hearty potatoes and eggs and sausage in the morning, but from Hamid’s grin and the way Azu brushed his shoulder as she sat down, they knew. They didn’t need to make him say it again.

**Author's Note:**

> oho did you expect a gross smuck of lovey dovey bullshit at the end? I sure didn't? fuck you too, muse.


End file.
